1. Technical Field
The present-invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system.
2. Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus is often provided with a replaceable toner cartridge. As this type of image forming apparatus, an apparatus in which the life of such toner cartridge is detected is known.